A collision of worlds
by kiagh88
Summary: This is my take on One Tree Hill, basically the whole tv series written in a third person view. There are a couple of changes that I have implemented, but I will mention those later. I focus on the 5 main characters.
1. A collision of worlds

A/n-Hi everyone, well I am a massive one tree hill fan and I am rewriting the whole lot from a third person perspective. A kind of take on An Unkindness of Ravens, but not written by Lucas. Just see what you think. There will be a few changes to the overall storyline, but not many. R&R please! It will really help!

Thanks!

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the storylines, characters or anything to do with One Tree hill.

Chapter One- A collision in the making

Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it, but if you look closer you might see someone like you. Someone trying to find their way. Someone trying to find their place. Someone trying to find their self…

Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, or unsatisfied or barely getting by. But that feeling's a lie and if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone, or something will find you and make it all okay. Because we all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in the world. To remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there and that someone will find you…

It just so happens that finding that person might be easier than you think…then again it could be harder in your world….but what if your world collided with another, what then?

The faint sunlight was fading by the second in the evening sky, a solitary figure stood tall on the concrete. All those who were playing with him had left moments ago.

The repetitive thud of a basketball bouncing upon the ground was all that broke the newfound silence.

_Chink_

The basketball travelled through the hoop cleanly, only hitting the chain on the way through. It was a perfect 3pt shot from 20 ft. The ball bounced on the ground until it came to a stop on the grass surrounding the river court. The figure had been frozen in the shot position like a cut out of Michael Jordan shooting from the 3pt line., until now. The figure jogged over to the ball and picked it up. He repeated this process for hours, until he could no longer see the hoop.

This was Lucas Scott's typical life outside of the confined walls of high school; he's an only child and a loner of sorts, an excellent student who has a passion for literature and who is a phenomenal basketball player.

-------------------------------------

Karen Roe is Lucas Scott's mother, she gave birth to Lucas when she was only 18 and finishing high school. She owns a café on the high street, where Lucas' best friend Haley James works. She and Lucas have been through everything together. Lucas works with his uncle Keith Scott in his spare time at the garage that he owns, when not playing basketball or at school. Keith is a well loved man and taught Lucas nearly everything he knows.

As well as Haley, Lucas has great friends who he hangs out with at the river court. Mouth, Skills, Junk, Fergie and Jimmy.

That was Lucas Scott's world. He and his friends kept themselves to themselves, going quietly about their lives.

-------------------------------------

Keith Scott has a brother Dan. Dan Scott is Lucas' birth father, but he never claimed him. Keith was more of a father to Lucas than Dan ever was.

Dan owns a car dealership in Tree Hill, and as far as Lucas is concerned, the less known about him the better. He never gave Lucas or Karen anything, Karen never asked. As a matter of fact, Dan wanted Karen to have an abortion. But Karen couldn't, so Dan left and went to college, where he met his now wife, Deborah Lee. Deb got pregnant a few months later, and she had a son Nathan.

Nathan is the star of the Tree Hill Ravens high school basketball team; he inherited his talent from his father, just like Lucas did. He is dating Peyton Sawyer, a beautiful blonde cheerleader. The cheerleaders are captained by Brooke Davis, a stunning brunette who just so happens to be the most popular girl in school.

That was Nathan's world. A world of the popular, partying, drinking and sex.

Lucas' world was about to collide with Nathan's world.

It all started one night in September…

Lucas started the day just like any other, and that night was no exception. Lucas made his way to the River court, where he met his friends. Jimmy and Mouth were there every night without fail, they dreamed of one day becoming sports announcers. They warmed the bench, while Lucas played ball with Skills, Junk and Fergie. 2 on 2 basketball was the game. Lucas held a 138-3 record, wins-losses.

This night was no different to the other 138 nights that Lucas Scott had won a game of 2 on 2. His record now stood at 139-3.

It just so happened that this night was also the first home game of the season for the Tree Hill Ravens. Nathan was playing well, just like always. Dan Scott was encouraging his son to play well, and pushing him as hard as he could. The game went to the wire, coach Whitey Durham had been in charge of the Tree Hill Ravens for over 30 years. He had the task of keeping Nathan under control. Which he tried to the best of his ability. Unfortunately Nathan could not accept he was not always centre of attention. He was benched and the team began to fall apart, regretfully coach had to put him back on the field. Naturally he won it on the buzzer, coach had his work cut out here.

Lucas began his walk home at the usual time, listening to his mp3 player. Peyton was driving home from the game, listening to her music. Nathan was joy riding in one of the school minibuses with most of the team members, and many of the cheerleaders.

Lucas started to cross the road, without a care in the world when headlights dazzled him. He stood not moving, when the car came to a halt. Inside, looking pissed at him was the girl he had had a crush on since freshman year, Peyton Sawyer. Simultaneously, Nathan had been 'distracted' shall we call it, and slammed on the breaks as a train crossed the road in front of him. Police sirens sounded and that was that, the team was about to be broken up. Nathan's future was safe though, Dan made sure of that. Many of the players were suspended from playing, but Nathan was not one of them. Wheels were being set in motion.

------------------------------

The next day, Whitey Durham invited Lucas to join the Ravens varsity basketball team. Keith had asked him to look at Lucas' game, because 'he should know he's good' in Keith's words. Whitey was impressed with what he saw at the river court the night before, and took a chance on what Keith had said. He trusted Keith's judgement.

Lucas declined the offer, he did not want to see Dan. He did not want his mum to have to see him; that had happened enough in the junior leagues, but it would not continue to happen.

Keith however, persuaded him otherwise. Keith was a very wise man for his age, and a genuine, honest, caring guy. The complete opposite of his brother. He told Lucas of a time he had been taken to a game with his grandfather, it was what made him fall in love with the game. He described (players name) game that night, and told Lucas that it's a damn shame that people would not get to see him play.

The night before Keith had persuaded Lucas to join the team, Nathan had come on Dan's orders, to tell Lucas to back off. He challenged him to a game of one on one, but Lucas had no reason to accept. Until firstly, Keith had persuaded him he should show off his god given talent. Secondly, after he spoke to Peyton for the first time. Keith had gotten the call, and Lucas went to pick up the car that had broken down. It was Peyton's.

That day, Lucas arrived at the scene and parked up. He had a knot in his stomach, he was about to talk to Peyton for the first time. He got out of the car and looked at her, there she was. In his opinion Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She was skinny, with long curly blonde hair, and piercing green eyes, she had one hell of an ass and great legs. Lucas felt his cheeks getting warm, so looked down at the ground and quietly got on with his job without saying a word.

After a few minutes, it became obvious nothing was going to get said unless he initiated conversation, so he plucked up enough courage, turned towards her and tried to find something to say. He saw a sticker on the folder she was carrying, NOFX. He listened to their music, and thought she must do too. Maybe they had more in common than they both realised.

'It's me inside your head.' Lucas recited a line from a NOFX song whilst pointing at the sticker.

'What?' Peyton questioned.

'NOFX, it's me inside your head.' Lucas answered. Peyton just looked at him blankly, she hadn't come across anyone who liked her sort of music in her world.

'It's the lyrics from the song' Lucas continued.

'I know the song.' Peyton cut Lucas off before he could finish. She turned around thinking to herself, could they actually have something in common? Or was he just the bastard son that everyone in her world thought he was? She shook those thoughts from her head and opened up her phone and dialed Nathan's cell.

'Hey Nathan, it's me.'

'Hey.' Nathan replied sounding uninterested.

'Alright, well listen, my car broke down, your gonna hafta come pick me up.'

'I'm in the gym.'

'So leave the gym, listen it'll take you like ten minutes. I'm on river road around the kerb.'

'I can't, my dad's hammering me'

'Well, it sucks to be you.'

'Whatever.' Nathan put the phone down without a second thought.

Peyton just sighed to herself, typical Nathan. Lucas had prepared the paperwork for the repairs to Peyton's car, whilst eavesdropping in on her conversation. He walked towards her and handed her the paperwork so she could sign it. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw a lot of hurt. Before thinking about what he was saying, he asked

'Listen., are you sure you've got a ride? I mean, I can wait if you want?'

'Yeah, that's what I want.' She responded in a sarcastic tone. After signing the paperwork, she spoke again.

'Listen, have your dad call me with an estimate..'

'My uncle' Lucas interrupted.

'If that's your story' came Peyton's reply. Lucas couldn't help but wonder why she was so guarded, everyone knew Keith was not his father. It was also pretty obvious that her oh so caring boyfriend was not coming to give her a ride. He laughed to himself, Peyton Sawyer was a cheerleader yet she had no characteristics a cheerleader should have. So he thought he'd try to break down her barriers, talk to the real her.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'It's a free country.' God she really didn't seem like a happy person.

'Why are you a cheerleader..?' Lucas paused to gauge her reaction, she just raised an eyebrow. Nobody had asked her that before.

'No offence of anything, but your about the least cheery person I know.' Peyton just stared at him before turning away and looking into space, no one seemed to care about that in her world, yet Lucas had hit a nerve, and they both knew it. He turned to the truck and put the paperwork away, Peyton walked over to a nearby log and sat down.

'Come on, let me give you a ride.' Lucas couldn't leave her on her own, and a part of him wanted to talk to her all day, get inside those walls she'd built around herself. She didn't seem to want to, now Lucas knew she hadn't been insulting him on purpose, it just seemed to be her defence mechanism.

'I'll let you insult me.' He said, expecting an insult back. Peyton just looked at him. She'd been nothing but reserved and a bit of a bitch, but he still wouldn't leave her there on her own. The thought crossed her mind that maybe he wasn't just the bastard son. But she still had her guard up.

'First of all you don't know me' she said, mainly to Lucas. Because lets face it, they didn't know each other.

'Second of all, you don't know me.' That seemed to be more of a reassurance to herself, Lucas seemed to understand her somehow. Lucas laughed to himself, here he was trying to be helpful and here she was guarding herself as tightly as possible. Peyton thought he was laughing at her.

'God, why are guys such jerks.'

'Guys, or Nathan?'

'Him, you.'

'I don't know, we share the same father.'

'Yeah, I heard that. He's kind of an ass. That must suck having to see him around.' Maybe Lucas was getting somewhere, at least they were talking.

'For my mum, I never knew him.'

'But she told you he was your dad?'

'Yeah, eventually' Lucas paused, thinking to himself for a second. 'We used to play in junior leagues together, me and Nathan.'

'Basketball?'

'Yeah.' Peyton looked to the sky, she had to hear about basketball every day. ' And I loved it, I was good at it. I mean, you ever had something that you knew you were better at than almost anybody else?' At least she wasn't biting his head off like before.

'Sex.' Lucas just stared at her, he'd never had sex, and in that instant pictured himself and Peyton together. She laughed to herself seeing his expression.

'Joke.' She said, whilst smiling a little. Lucas couldn't believe it, she smiles! They shared a laugh before Lucas continued.

'Anyway, the guys kept teasing me about it, about how Nathan's dad was my dad too, so I asked my mum. She said he wasn't, but I get home and I hear her crying in her room, so I knew it was true. I never went back, I told my mum it was because I didn't want to see his face, but it was mostly because I didn't want her to have to.'

Peyton looked to the ground, she couldn't believe what he was saying, and why he was saying it to her. He had such selflessness for his mum, he loved the game but gave it up for her feelings.

'So why'd you just tell me all that? I mean we don't even know each other.' Peyton asked after Lucas had turned away from her and walked to the truck.

'Maybe that's the point' he responded as he opened the door for her to get in out of politeness.

That conversation along with the fact that when he arrived back at the garage, Dan was there talking about how he had told Karen he'd take care of the pregnancy, made Lucas want to play. To prove something to his father, he was not worthless, and he would show that, he would make his mum proud. There was also another motivation for him to join the Ravens, Peyton. Lucas knew Nathan treated her like crap, and he could tell that she was guarded and needed somebody. Lucas was determined to help her out.

So, it was set. Lucas challenged Nathan, tomorrow at midnight on the river court. If Nathan won, Lucas would not show his face near the team, and if Lucas won Nathan would quit the team. But Lucas changed the bet, instead of Nathan leaving the team Nathan would stay on the team, it's the last thing he would want. Lucas also wanted Peyton, to get her away from Nathan.

Midnight arrived the night after. The river court was packed, the support was split in two. Lucas had friends there, true friends who he could count on. Nathan, seemed to have half the school there cheering him on, almost the whole Ravens basketball squad and cheerleaders. This game was just like bragging rights for them, for Lucas it wasn't about that. It was about his mum, Keith, all those on the river court and Peyton. He had nothing to prove to anyone. For Nathan, it was about who was the best, that was all he cared about.

Lucas was already there when Nathan arrived, his entrance was enhanced by loud music and by being driven right onto the court. So it began.

Lucas started with the ball, and faked a move forwards. Nathan retreated and that was the half second Lucas needed, a 25 ft basket to start it off. So Nathan told Lucas to go ahead, do that all night. Lucas obliged, making another replica of the first. 2-0. So Lucas decided to go at him, nothing fancy, a tester if you will. He dribbled and that was all Nathan needed, a steal before taunting Lucas and driving past him to the basket to score. 2-1.

Lucas and Nathan battled it out, Nathan driving to the hoop and dunking almost every time he had possession. Lucas going for a jump shot or driving and creating space for a shot. Nathan was the bigger and physically stronger of the two, but Lucas had better movement and a hell of a jump shot, though he could dunk too. The two fought it out, there was nothing in it, both of them playing fluidly, possession swapped regularly, both of them could steal from each other, both of them occasionally missing the hoop. They were two very different players, but both of them had a lot of talent.

13-12 was the score when the defining moment happened. Nathan was weaving side to side with the ball with his back to Lucas, who was guarding the basket, Nathan couldn't find a way past. So on the turn, he elbowed Lucas to the nose and scored the easiest basket of the night. Lucas composed himself and spat out the blood in his mouth, he felt a little dizzy but he wasn't about to let that stop him. Peyton looked on, disgusted at her boyfriend's foul play, the crowd waited for what Lucas would decide. Skills was wound up, he was ready to jump in at any moment.

'No foul, basket counts' were Lucas' first words. Nathan just swaggered, he was 1 point from victory with the ball in his hands. The arrogance shone through. Lucas continued 'besides, you won't score again.'

Nathan bounced the ball, he faked to his left and drove right, Lucas let him and gave chase. Nathan neared the basket and went for the win, bouncing the ball off the backboard. Lucas jumped through the air, time seemed to freeze for that moment. The ball stopped dead on the backboard, Lucas' hand held it in place. That was one of the best blocks ever seen. He was right. Nathan would not score again. The whole crowd looked astonished, including Peyton, but she smiled, would Nathan be put in his place for once?

Lucas jumped up and scored. He was down by one, Nathan taunted him.

'down by one man, don't choke now.' Lucas let him finish before scoring another 25 ft basket. He had held his nerve with ease. The score was tied, next basket wins.

Nathan collected the ball, and knew he was against it, so he tried taunting again.

'He's never mentioned you man, not once in all these years.' What Nathan didn't realise was that Dan did not matter to Lucas any more than Lucas mattered to Dan.

Lucas responded in a defiant tone 'this is for my mum.'

He dribbled, bouncing the ball between his legs a few times so Nathan couldn't steal, he went right before turning his back to Nathan and pivoting, driving the other way, they were to the left of the basket, both with their backs to it. Lucas faked right towards the basket, then left away from the basket, Nathan moved a half-step left and that was it, a fatal mistake. Lucas span right and executed a perfect fade-away. 15-14 the score, Lucas had won. His friends went berserk, the other side of the court was silent, Nathan Scott, the star player of the team, had lost!

Lucas tore himself away from his friends when he spotted Peyton coming towards him. She was undecided if it was a good thing Nathan lost.

'What'd you bet?' She asked.

'I win, Nathan stays on the team.'

'Why?'

'Because it's the last thing he wants.' Lucas and Peyton were locked in eye contact, and neither could look away, both mesmerized by the other.

'And anyway it's not about him.' He finished. Peyton stared into his eyes, and in her heart she knew what he meant, it was about her. Lucas, she concluded; was nothing like Nathan.

Nathan called out to her, and she turned to look at him, as did Lucas. Nathan had said he didn't feel threatened by Lucas before, what about now? Peyton looked lost, like she didn't know what to do, Lucas had effectively won her but Nathan was her boyfriend.

'I'll be seeing ya' Lucas said as she turned back to him. Peyton's lips curved into a faint smile as she turned to leave with Nathan, she was puzzled as to why he cared so much, curious too.

Lucas smiled to himself, he had had the advantage the whole time, he knew every square inch of that court. They were matched equally, two very different people with very different games, but ultimately that was what separated them on that court.

The next day arrived, and Lucas walked into practice after school with his head held high. Everyone in that gym knew what had happened the night before, and all of them stared at him, not one of them said a word. Lucas looked at Peyton and smiled. His world had collided with Nathan's; a new world was being formed, would he fit in?


	2. Fear, empowered by change

A/n- so here it is guys, chapter two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- once again I do not own any of one tree hill. 

**Chapter two- Fear, empowered by change.**

He walked into the changing room, and looked around. He'd been in practice with the team all week but they were just like sheep, they seemed to just follow Nathan around. This was the Ravens 6th game of the season, 5-0 was their current record. Lucas was nervous, very nervous, and the nerves certainly told. He had the worst game of his life, scoring no points, and generally looking like the oppositions 6th man out on the court.

The end of the game couldn't come quick enough. When it did, Lucas ran straight home, ashamed of himself for playing so badly. He was shocked his mum hadn't been there to see him play, even though Keith and Haley were there along with all the guys from the river court he felt alone, in a new world where he didn't seem to fit in.

_There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on path? Will others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be haunted by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or simply give up._

Nathan loved the fact Lucas sucked so much in his first game. He couldn't stop laughing during his after game make out session with Peyton. She couldn't see the funny side of whom she thought to be a decent guy playing badly and left.

Keith went straight to the café after the game to confront Karen about not choosing to see Lucas play, they both knew she should have been there. But she was scared of the school and Dan. She didn't want to see him. But she felt guilty, she should have been there.

Lucas was on his own at the river court, thinking about his performance in the gym, he was scared of that place. Afraid of the world behind that door, he didn't fit in, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Not one of the shots he was shooting, went in.

'Misery really does love company' came the voice that made his hairs stand on end. Lucas turned and there was Peyton, why was she there?

'What are you doing here?' Lucas asked in a slightly more unfriendly tone than he wanted.

'Actually I'm not here, I was never here.' She responded, slightly taken aback by his response.

'You know, I shoot the ball and it goes in, I don't ask questions, I don't think about it, that's just the way it is.'

'Or the way it was' she responded, Lucas could only agree.

'Yeah.'

'Look, its just a game, who cares if the entire school, most of your friends and half the town saw you suck.'

'So you've clearly come to cheer me up.' Neither of them could tear their eyes away from the other. This was hardly a conversation that either of them wanted to take part in, well at least what was actually being said anyway. Both wanted to have a conversation with the other, but not this particular one. Lucas changed the subject.

'You want a ride?'

15 minutes later, Lucas pulled up outside Peyton's house.

'Look, you mind if I ask you a question?'

'Shoot'

'Why'd you decide to do it, join the team? Cause you don't exactly fit in here do you.'

'The game I guess. I love the game.'

'Right, same reason I cheer, its just a game. Why not just stay on the playground? Why join varsity?'

'Because I wanna know if I'm good.'

'If you ask my opinion, we all just wasted a perfectly good evening. You, me and everybody else in there.'

'Then why do you do it? I mean, do you like it or not?'

'If I say that I like it, then I'm just another cheerleader, but if I say that I hate it then I'm either a liar or a fraud, either way I lose.' Lucas couldn't help but be curious about her, she was different to anyone he'd ever met in many ways, but in others they were very alike.

'Do you wanna come in?' This caught Luke completely off guard, Peyton Sawyer had invited him into her house.

'What about Nathan?'

'What about him?' Now Luke was even more confused, why did Peyton ask him to come in?

He got out of the truck and made his way to the door.

'What are you doing?

'Um, you just said..'

'I didn't invite you to come in, I just asked if you wanted to. Thanks for the ride.' Lucas smiled to himself, Peyton Sawyer was a mystery, and she seemed to want to keep it that way. Not for long if Lucas had anything to do with it.

Lucas drove home, and got inside to see his mother on the couch. He was disappointed she wasn't at the game. Karen said the café was busy and that she was sorry she missed it. Lucas wasn't happy and said he was sorry too before going to his room.

Peyton was in her room, on her webcam just like every other night, listening to some of her punk rock music and drawing when the phone rang, it was Nathan. She turned her music up and put the phone to the speaker after answering it. It rang again, this time she picked it up and turned her music down.

'I'm sorry…Peyton' were Nathan's first words. For once they sounded genuine.

'Peytons not here right now, just her lame music'

'Look I'm really sorry, its just this guys on the team now and my dads been hammering me about it but I shouldn't take it out on you, I know that.'

'Nathan I'm tired of this.'

'I know and I haven't been very good to you lately and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, ok….Just say its ok, so that when I see you tomorrow we can start being us again, ok Peyton?' Peyton sighed to herself, did she want this for herself?

'Ok' she begrudgingly replied.

The next day dawned, and Lucas was up very early, down at the river court hours before school. Still he could not shoot a basket. He accepted this for now, and made his way to school.

His first class was English literature, his teacher asked Peyton to describe him in one word, and she looked at him, before realizing Nathan was looking at her. She put her head down.

'Choke.' Lucas looked a little shocked, but noticed Nathan was watching. Again Peyton's defences were up.

'Lucas care to respond?' Lucas looked at Peyton, and they locked eyes again. Neither of them looked away.

'Lonely' Lucas said, but it wasn't an insult, it was an accurate description. Peyton looked at him but her face didn't portray hurt that he'd said that, it showed shock, and that shock was because despite the fact he had never spoken to her before this week had begun, he seemed to understand her better than anyone. He had hit the nail on the head. She knew it wasn't an insult either. Nathan on the other hand, did not.

'I can describe Lucas in one word' he said when the teacher was asked why his hand was raised

'Bastard.' Peyton was hurt by that comment, there was no need for it. She couldn't help but feel pity for Lucas, he didn't deserve that. He seemed like a genuine guy.

Nathan turned around and looked at Lucas, Lucas snapped. He was out of his seat and had Nathan pinned on the ground before anybody could blink. Peyton looked shocked Lucas could do such a thing but if anybody deserved a comeuppance, it was Nathan.

Whitey took Lucas into his office and had it out with him. Lucas felt ashamed of his actions, it's not who he is.

Lucas' basketball game had been suffering since the first game, and he told Whitey he wanted to quit. Whitey doesn't want Lucas to run away, but Lucas points out he didn't run away, that's why he's in the office in the first place.

Meanwhile, Nathan is spreading crap about him tackling Lucas. Jake, the only member of the team not to follow Nathan around as a sheep, points out Lucas tackled Nathan, and that when it was broken up, Nathan was on the bottom.

Nathan proceeds to threaten Lucas, but he takes it in his stride.

'You know its really too bad Lucas is poor and he can't play cos he is fine.'

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer were in Peyton's room discussing Peyton and Nathan, and Lucas. Brooke is the captain of the cheerleaders and probably the biggest slut in school.

'Do you ever look past it Brooke?

'Past what?'

'High school, basketball, the whole popularity drama?'

'Yeah, I mean I think about the future sometimes and it scares me, but then I think I'll go to college, ill join the right sorority, ill marry a rich guy. Unless I get fat.' Peyton looks at her and raises her eyebrows. Brooke is very naïve. Despite the fact they are best friends, they are very different people.

Lucas was at the garage with Keith, who was trying to persuade him that quitting the team was not the way forward. Michael Jordan was the argument he used, he got cut from his high school basketball team, and he still did ok. Lucas argued he didn't fit in. Keith argued back that Jordan didn't either when he first started. Lucas was really confused about what to do, he needed a reason to stay on the team. Was the new world he was becoming a part of about to give him one?

He and Keith uncovered Peyton's car, and Lucas found an art sketchbook. He was flicking through some of the sketches, and a letter to Thud magazine when he heard

'Those are my sketches.' Peyton sounded angry and Lucas knew he shouldn't have been looking through her things.

'Um, I wasn't looking.'

'This is personal, alright. I don't read your diary.'

'I don't have a diary.'

'No, dear diary, my daddy doesn't love me, ps stay out of my stuff.' Peyton turned and stormed off. Lucas just laughed, defences up again.

Nathan was doing weights when his father asked him about the fight at school. He said it was nothing, and typically Dan Scott's only concern was basketball.

'Do you realise how fast a suspension or bad reputation can ruin your prospects?'

Dan Scott, is a selfish man, and the only thing keeping him in touch with his son was basketball. He asked if Nathan was ok, and Nathan replied that he was fine, before he told Dan that he wasn't the one being swung at, Dan was.

Lucas entered the cafe and sat down, instantly Karen questioned him about the fight at school. Lucas was never one to get involved in a fight, he was a sensible well mannered guy. Karen was surprised to get a phone call saying her son had been in a fight, she thought they had the wrong Scott, but they had two. Lucas was angry with himself for letting Nathan goad him down to his level. But it was in the past and couldn't be changed. He tried to defend himself

'He was being a jerk'

'And this comes as a surprise to you? He's never been a jerk before?' Both were rhetorical questions, but Lucas gave an answer anyway.

'No, he's always a jerk.'

'Then why go down to his level?' Lucas sighed, he knew he shouldn't have done it, and arguing with his mum about it seemed so pointless. Until she spoke again

'This wouldn't have anything to do with playing poorly would it?' Lucas snapped at this point, his mother wasn't even there when he played.

'How would you know? You weren't even there.'

Karen just glared before leaving the table, she knew she should have been there and felt guilty about it but Lucas knew he shouldn't have said anything and instantly apologized. But it was too late. He'd have to fix this later because he had just seen Peyton Sawyer out of the window, abandoning her very good sketches in a bin. She couldn't pluck up the courage to submit them to Thud magazine. Lucas picked them up and vowed to do this for her, they were good sketches, and one in particular meant something to him.

The next day he spoke to Karen about the night before, and Dan came up. Lucas discovered when his father told his mum that he was going to college and abandoning her and him. If there was anything Lucas knew, it was that he and his mum had gotten this far on their own, and if they stuck together they would continue to do well by themselves.

Nathan and Dan had been for their morning run in the park, Dan was explaining to Nathan about Whitey's past with him, he told Nathan of how he had refused to go back in to a state championship final. He had disobeyed Whitey's orders, and Whitey tried his hardest to point out that he was the coach and that this was a team sport, but Dan being Dan couldn't let it go, his ego had been damaged. So he refused to go back into the game and the team lost. Dan Scott, the selfish, egotistical, sociopath that he was today, had just explained to his own son that that was exactly who he was back then, and who he is now. Dan had formulated a plan to get Lucas off the team. He was controlling Nathan's life.

At school that day, Lucas was reading in the library on his lunch break, when he was spotted by a member of the basketball team, Jake Jagielski. Jake was not like the others on the team, he had not been involved in the bus incident earlier on in the season and was not suspended from playing. He was actually a genuine guy.

Lucas had his guard up from the moment Jake spoke to him.

'Hey Lucas, tough game the other night.'

'Yeah..' Lucas said, more to himself than to Jake. Was a member of the team acknowledging him? Being nice to him even?

'It happens.' Jake paused and looked back at Lucas, who was looking around expecting a prank to be pulled, but nothing came. 'So you read a lot, huh?' Jake continued.

'Yeah'

'I got something for ya. Listen, I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk much since you joined the team but I just kinda wanted to stay outta the way and chill you know. Oh, and I'm Jake.'

'Yeah I know'

'A lot of talk about your one on one with Nathan, man I wish I could've been there.' Lucas could not believe there was actually another person on the team worth talking to.

'Ah its no big deal'

'You know Nathan, he's a hell of a player, he really is but he buys into all this nonsense. You got him scared.' Jake rummaged in his bag for a book, Atlas shrugged, before finishing his sentence.

'Fear changes everything' he finished.

'Atlas shrugged?'

'Yeah, you read it?'

'Nah'

'Yeah, it's good. Man you're gonna be fine, just remember, don't let him take it.'

'I dunno what that means'

'I know, but you will.' Jake smiled and patted Lucas on the shoulder as a friendly gesture. Lucas smiled back, maybe there was someone in this world he could relate to, even be friends with.

After lunch, came English literature. Lucas' teacher wanted everybody to

'Write down one word to describe what you want most in your life right now.'

Peyton wrote truth, Nathan wrote revenge, Lucas wrote answers.

After school, Lucas went down to the river court, and tried to get his game back. But try as he might he just couldn't. Nathan's presence didn't help things, he had turned up to taunt Lucas, just like his father told him to. Lucas was feeling pretty horrible, and probably dwelled on what Nathan had said to him a bit too much, and so when practice came later that night, he never went. Nathan had told him not to turn up, and he hadn't…he could think of no reason to be there.

Instead of practice, he went by the garage and started to help Keith out. That was when Peyton arrived. Her car had been fixed and she was there to pick it up. Lucas gave her the keys, and also the sketchbook she had thrown away. Peyton instantly stuck her guard up.

'What are you, stalking me?'

'I thought somebody should see them' and he was right, her sketches were good, really good.

'Well its none of your business.'

'You know what you're right, its none of my business. I wouldn't know anything about it.'

'I know you don't.' Peyton turned to walk away without the artwork. Lucas wanted to know why she couldn't believe in herself.

'Look just tell me why you didn't submit them?' he asked, as he got up out of his seat and walked towards her. 'your stuff is good.'

'Not good enough.' She responded.

'Peyton, why not?' Lucas asked again, in a more defiant tone, he clearly wasn't leaving her alone until he had an answer. Peyton turned around, and she didn't know why but there was something she felt towards Lucas that made her answer. Just the way he seemed to understand her.

'I wanna draw something that means something to someone, you know, I wanna draw a blind faith or a fading summer or just a moment of clarity. It's like when you go and you see a really great band live for the first time you know, and nobody is saying it but everybody is thinking it, we have something to believe in again. I wanna draw that feeling. But, I cant. If I can't be great at it then I don't wanna ruin it. It's too important to me.' Lucas had finally got through the barriers, she had opened up to him and it felt really good, not only because Lucas felt the same way about his basketball, but because he had finally spoken to the real Peyton Sawyer. He responded

'Yeah, me too.' Peyton started the car after climbing into it.

'Hey, what about your sketchbook?'

'What about it?' she replied with a smile on her face, it was as if a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 'They don't mean anything to anybody do they? She continued before driving away. Lucas didn't understand though, half of her drawings did mean something, and she had drawn exactly what she wanted to, she just couldn't see it. Lucas on the other hand could. That was a moment of clarity for Lucas, he realized that he didn't believe in himself either, he was good enough to play for the Ravens, hell he had beaten the best player on the team in one on one, he just had to believe in himself. Peyton had given Lucas a reason to play.

When she arrived home, Peyton tore down all the drawings in her room. She did not believe in herself, and just like the word she had written in her English class, she wanted truth.

Nathan had been at home for hours, doing weights. All that was on his mind was Lucas, he wanted revenge for being beaten in that one on one.

Lucas was at the river court. He wanted answers about many things, including why had his game disappeared? He was thinking to himself for a while before Whitey appeared, he had been the coach of the Ravens for 35 years, and had some sterling advice to give.

'There's no shame in being afraid, hell were all afraid. What you gotta do is figure out what you're afraid of, because when you put a face on it you can beat it, better yet you can use it, think about it.'

The next day after school, Lucas was at home. The basketball game was tonight, and Whitey had told him he would be on the team sheet until tip off. The rest was up to him. But Lucas still hadn't figured out why he couldn't play, until now.

Karen told Lucas she was coming to watch him at the game that night, but Lucas told her he wasn't playing. It was now, that Lucas realised why he couldn't play, Karen and Lucas spoke about the junior leagues, Lucas' first jersey and the reason he quit playing. Dan. Lucas had tears in his eyes, he told his mum it was because he didn't want to have to see his face, when really it was mainly for her. But it was different now, when he stepped onto that court, it felt like Dan had a piece of him., and he wanted nothing less than to be like Dan. Karen said that she had taken the night off to watch her son play basketball and that Dan had taken enough from them already. Lucas smiled at her kind words and thanked her before looking down to the drawing he was holding, of many guys in suits, all looking the same, and one faceless guy at the front mixed in with the crowd wearing red. With the title saying 'THEY ARE NOT YOU.' This was one of Peyton's drawings. Her art mattered.

In a flash Lucas jumped up and ran over to thud magazine with Peyton's sketches. They mattered to him, and he would see that Peyton got recognized for her talent. He gave them to an editor outside the store and told him to look at them before running down the street to get to the game in time.

He made it in time, and had a run in with Dan. He looked him in the eye and in that moment he wasn't afraid anymore. Some kind words from Jake, who Lucas met in the hallway and he was ready for the game.

_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists.. it is real.. it is possible.. it's yours..._

As he got ready, Lucas noticed the one thing that Dan still held over him. The name Scott. I ripped it off, it was barely hanging on, and would fall off at any moment.

He ran out onto the court with a new sense of purpose, and when he saw Peyton, he turned to her and looked into those beautiful deep pools of bright green and said

'Your art matters, it's what got me here.' She smiled back at him, how could there possibly be somebody who understands you so much, and knows exactly what to do or say, when you barely even know each other she thought.

The team went in for their pre match huddle, and Lucas spotted Dan. He smiled to himself before turning away from him so he could see, the lack of the name Scott on Lucas' jersey. Any hold he had over Lucas, had gone.


	3. YinYang

Chapter three-Yin/Yang

'The Ravens trail by 2, their undefeated season at stake and Lucas Scott has the ball just outside the 3 point line, they're either going to win or lose it on the buzzer…And it's in, the Ravens win by 1 on the buzzer.' That was Lucas' second game as a Raven. He made the winning shot at a home game, and caught many admirers in the process. Not least of all Brooke Davis.

Brooke Davis is the captain of the cheerleaders, and Peyton's best friend. Lucas didn't know that yet. In fact he met her for the first time in the back of his car after that winning shot. She had stripped down to just her underwear before Lucas had even made it to the car, once he had made it and scared the living daylight out of him, she had removed her bra too.

Knock Knock

Whitey Durham knocked on the car window. Lucas wound it down as Brooke vanished from sight.

'That game wasn't horrible'

'Thanks coach'

'Well don't turn pro just yet, you drag your scrawny ass to the weight room twice a day starting now. Oh and by the way there's a half naked girl in the back of your car, I just thought you'd like to know.' Lucas laughed, and coach walked away. Brooke reappeared with more clothes on than before.

'You're in it now aren't you, when that last shot went through, did you feel it change?'

'Feel what change?' Lucas was confused as to why Brooke Davis was in the back of his car, and what the hell she was talking about.

'Everything, how many moments in life can you point to and say that's when it all changed? You just had one. But don't worry baby, the popularity thing's not so bad.' She was right, Lucas Scott's world had officially collided at full speed with Nathan's. Nathan did not like it one bit.

'The guy scores 12 measly points and they act like he's Iversen.'

Nathan was at his girlfriend's house, Peyton Sawyer. As usual he was moaning about his father, and he may not admit it, but he is feeling very threatened by Lucas. Peyton and Nathan's relationship is on a downward spiral, Nathan does not understand her at all, and piles his problems onto her. Peyton is too nice and cares too much to tell him that. But Nathan was pushing it now, he didn't even notice that Peyton had taken all of her sketches down. Peyton was pretty pissed at him.

Lucas entered the café and saw his beautiful best friend Haley James standing by the counter, Haley was the most thoughtful person Lucas knew and she had been there for him through everything.

'So how'd it go?'

'12 points 8 assists and I made the game winning shot.' Haley's eyes lit up, she was so happy for him, but also pretty annoyed she missed it as she had to work. She jumped up at him and hugged him.

'That is great right?'

'It's alright'

'I cant believe I had to work, tell me about it'

'Well the beginning wasn't so great, I ran into you know who.'

'Aw I'm sorry, you wanna talk about it?'

'Actually I was thinking about checking out the burning boat, you wanna come?'

'Well I suppose I could be seen with you' Haley joked, Lucas laughed.

'Let me call my mum and tell her not to wait up'

'Ok.' Haley picked up the phone and dialed.

'Hey mum it's Haley…Haley James…Your daughter. Listen I'm gonna go out after work, then I'll be home, ok? Alright, bye.'

'Is your mum drinking?' Lucas asked whilst laughing to himself

'No, I got the machine.' Lucas laughed again, Haley really could be a laugh sometimes.

'Hey this message is for Peyton, this is Jeff Nelsen calling from Thud magazine, your friend dropped off your sketches. And he was right, they're terrific, give me a call when you can, I'd like to talk to you about maybe doing a comic strip for the magazine, nice work Peyton, nice work.' Peyton deleted the message as soon as she had heard it, she knew Lucas had dropped her sketches off. She was happy that the magazine liked them, but pissed at him for submitting them without asking her.

Lucas and Haley went to the burning boat festival, and Brooke was right about everything, so many people who didn't even know Lucas, kept saying 'nice game' or 'great shot.' He was unsure what to think, he really had become one of the popular crowd, but did he want that? Haley had her own admirers, one of her tutee's came over to her and thanked her for helping him to get a B+ on his work. Haley was a miracle worker. She loved being a tutor, just like Lucas loved basketball, and she was good at it.

School began as normal, but soon became abnormal. The treatment continued, it was as if he was royalty. Until she came along

'Who do you think you are?' came Peyton's first words to Lucas.

'Someone you're pissed at'

'You submitted my sketches to Thud magazine'

'And they liked 'em didn't they?'

'If I wanted your help, I would ask for it' Peyton's smoldering look of anger was hot in Lucas' eyes, at least until Brooke appeared.

'Hey girl, Hey. You didn't happen to find my..' Brooke began as Lucas dangled the bra she let in his car in front of her. 'Thank you gorgeous' she finished. Brooke walked away, but Peyton stayed. The look of anger was still on her face, she glared at him before turning and following Brooke.

'You're welcome' Lucas called after her.

Peyton caught up with Brooke, and questioned Brooke about the nudity in Lucas' car. Brooke was very excited by the prospect of adding another conquest to her list. When Peyton asked specifically what happened, Brooke explained that Lucas was very sweet, drove her home, and waited for her to get inside. It was all about sex for Brooke, but Peyton was falling for him. If only Brooke could see it.

Later that day, the team began their hazing of Lucas Scott. Every member gets it, but this became personal. Firstly they took his towel after he had showered. Secondly they soaked his clothes before practice. Keith told Lucas to roll with it and show the team what he was made of, but it soon became personal. Lucas was definitely the best at space making and shot making in the team, so coach moved him to shooting guard, which was Nathan's position. Nathan moved to small forward, meaning Lucas would be making more of the shots. He was clearly unhappy with this and the hazing became worse.

Dan had told Nathan that Lucas was no longer a teammate; he had taken his position and therefore was the enemy. But what Dan Scott didn't realize was that a team game, required everyone in the team to play as a team, if that meant sacrificing your position because there is a better man for the job, then so be it. He did not understand that, and neither did Nathan.

Lucas had things tough, but at least Jake had his back.

Things were going well for Peyton too, at least with her artwork. She had been into Thud magazine's office and they told her to do a trial comic strip. They asked her to change her style, but she disapproved of what they wanted her to do, she had a decision to make. She was in the driving seat at least.

She was on the other hand, trying hard to deal with her developing feelings for Lucas, she was with Nathan but couldn't help her feelings toward Lucas, he understood her and was caring, all the things Nathan wasn't. Brooke was also a major factor here, Peyton was hiding her feelings from Brooke, because she seemed to be going after him too, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her friendship.

Karen was dealing with a lot of things from the past, old school friends that she had recently become acquainted with due to Lucas' place on the Ravens. She had been asked to turn up to a meeting of all the players' mothers, they called themselves the boosters. Karen had turned up when she was asked to, only to be ridiculed in front of everyone. Karen, who would not normally stoop to their level, was goaded into it, and ended up storming out of the meeting after calling the woman in charge a bitch.

School only got weirder for Lucas, and even for Haley. Lucas had Brooke constantly flirting with him, and people who acted as if he'd known them for years saying hi to him and trying to start a conversation. He wasn't too keen on the whole popularity thing for now. Nathan on the other hand, was chasing down Haley, it was his back up plan to the hazing that Lucas was being given. If it failed, then Haley would be plan B. Haley did not want to tutor him, but he was failing. She was at a loss what to do.

When school ended, Lucas made his way to the river court like usual, only to find that the teams hazing had become personal, the court had been torn apart. Now the hazing was affecting more than just him. His friends were also being tampered with and Lucas was at the end of his tether. He was cleaning the backboard when Peyton turned up. Lucas was pretty pissed.

'Hey I heard about this, I hoped it wasn't true.'

'What are you doing here Peyton?' Lucas responded, with more malice than he intended, Peyton understood though.

'I just wanted to tell you I'm not doing the comic strip'

'That's a mistake'

'Yeah well maybe some people aren't ready to expose themselves to the world like you and your basketball'

'Well maybe you are ready, but you're just scared.' Peyton knew he was right, why did he have to be right about her all the time?

'Well did you at least meet with them?'

'Yeah, yeah I mean the editor loved my stuff. He just wanted me to change it to something totally different. Its really not that big of a deal, I guess I just wanna say thanks.' This surprised even Lucas.

'Wow, did Peyton Sawyer just say thank you?' Peyton smiled, she knew she hadn't been very nice to him and he still persisted to be nice to her, but he had gotten through to her and it seemed to Lucas this was the first time she had thanked him and meant it.

'Look if Nathan did this then I'm sorry'

'Why do you stay with him anyway?' Peyton raised an eyebrow, good question she thought. One she had asked herself a million times.

'Sometimes its good, sometimes there's no-one else.' Peyton turned around to leave. As soon as she had spoken that sentence, I think she knew, there was somebody else, and he was standing right in front of her.

'Hey Peyton, that editor's wrong.' Peyton turned back to him and smiled, he always knew what to say to make her feel better. She knew her art mattered, it meant something to at least one person, Lucas. He gave her something to believe in, just like she had done for him.

At the café, Haley answered the phone and almost instantly put it down. Nathan had phoned her and she wasn't about to tutor him, not whilst he was hazing her best friend.

Later that night, Lucas was working with Keith. Keith apologized to him, for saying not to take the hazing personally. It was personal, at least now anyway. Jake dropped by to see Lucas, he was fast becoming one of two people Lucas wanted to get to know in this crazy new world he'd been thrown into.

'I heard about the court.' Jake began, Lucas just cast him a frosty glare before responding.

'Heard about it or you were there?'

'Hey I don't buy into that nonsense, alright. I play defence, I live my life, that's it.'

'What about the rest of the team?'

'Look Luke, the guys in the team are in a tough spot, because of the suspension most of these guys are younger and they're not going to stand up to Nathan. It's not right but that's the way it is.'

'Yeah well the way it is doesn't work for me, and it doesn't work for my friends.'

'Yeah I know, that's kinda why I came here.' Jake paused. 'This thing could get really messy if somebody doesn't take the high road, I know this is not my place to ask, but I was just hoping that you could rise above it.'

'I don't think I can do that'

'Ok, just know that if you do, the teams gonna come around, they'll see you're a good guy and a hell of a player.'

'And if I can't?'

'Then I got your back.'

That night Lucas told Haley all about the hazing he was getting, and Haley almost revealed that Nathan had been to the tutor centre looking for her, but decided not to. Maybe she could help if the hazing didn't stop?

Believe it or not, the next day was uneventful, Lucas continued cleaning the court up, Nathan continued to fail at everything academic, and get jealous of Lucas' relationship with Whitey, he had fast become the star player. Haley continued to wonder what she could do to help Lucas, and in a way help Nathan. Peyton continued to think about her artwork, and indirectly Lucas. Brooke continued to think about how she could get Lucas into bed.

That night was when everything took a turn for the worse, or maybe for the better as it turns out.

Haley was at the cinema waiting for Lucas, who was walking down an alley on his way there. He was kidnapped by the team and dumped in a swamp. Nathan was his normal arrogant self, Lucas had had enough. He was going to fight back. He made it home, and Karen was still up. He spoke with her about it and really wanted to take the high road, but he had tried that and just couldn't any longer.

The next day dawned and school was the same. The team continued to be complete jerks to Lucas, but Jake kept his word and had his back. Lucas was playing like a man possessed in training, he was scoring freely and was easily the best player there…when the team would give him the ball.

After school, he met up with Haley who was acting a little weirdly. Lucas didn't question her why, he just thought it was because she hated to see what the team was doing to him. Little did he know Haley went straight from seeing him, to Nathan's house and so it began.

Haley began tutoring Nathan. It started at the dock the next morning at 7am. Nathan tried to work his charm on her. He gave her a bracelet and followed it up with

'Don't say I never gave you anything' but Haley is mature for her age and did not take to any of it. Nathan had to accept that.

Peyton had finally decided she would take her test comic strip art into Thud and tell them to take her strip or leave it, she wasn't changing it for them.

That night at the burning boat ceremony, Brooke caught up with Lucas.

'So you my date tonight Luke?'

'You know Brooke you don't have to act like this'

'I know that, but you're the first guy to ever say it…You do your thing and try to resist, its actually kinda cute.' Lucas sighed to himself, ''I wonder who she is underneath?''

Lucas pulled his bag onto his shoulder and made his way over to where Nathan was. He threw the spray paint can that he found on the river court to him.

'You left that at the court.'

'I dunno what you're talking about'

'Then call it a gift, besides you're gonna need it to paint over you're scoring title in the gym cause I'm taking it.' Tim smith laughed to himself and muttered something in the background, but he was a small fish in this pond. Neither Lucas nor Nathan heard him.

'I don't care what you do to me, whatever you got you better bring it, cos I'm not going anywhere.' Lucas handed Nathan the rope and shirt he was wearing when he got flung into the swamp.

'Burn these for me would ya.'

Lucas made his way to where Haley was sat, and noticed the bracelet Nathan had given her.

'Nice bracelet.' Haley didn't reply.

'Hey, where were you this morning?'

'Tutoring'

'Anyone I know?'

'No.' Haley smiled at him before looking away. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she was tutoring Nathan.

_Life comes at us from out of the darkness. And at times we can struggle to find the courage to face it._


	4. Crash

Chapter four- Crash.

Whitey's team talk at half time did nothing to inspire the teams issues with Lucas to go away. But when they were down by 12 in the third quarter, no matter what Nathan told them to do, they had to play as a team to win. Lucas was part of that team. Tim Smith, the captain of the Ravens started taking the initiative, he started to pass to Lucas. This inspired the other members of the team to do so. No sooner had they started doing this, than the deficit soon turned into a 7-point lead. With Lucas scoring 21 of the teams last 30 points. He finished the game with 28 points, the teams top scorer on the night, despite only having the ball 3 times in the first half, all from his own good work on stealing possession. Lucas was not lying when he told Nathan he wanted that scoring title.

After the game, Dan was doing his usual. Ignoring Nathan, for not playing well enough, thankfully his mother Deb had returned to town from a business trip. She gave him encouragement, not that it made his fathers hurtful comments go away. After the game there was to be a party at Nathan's family's beach house. Nathan personally invited Lucas after the game, he knew it was an attempt to screw with him, but he would not run from him. He would take Haley as back up.

They arrived at the party, and Nathan greeted them at the door. Nathan said he wasn't sure if he'd come, Lucas replied he wasn't sure either. They all made their way inside and Nathan introduced himself to Haley to make it look like he had never met her before in front of Lucas. When they made it inside, Lucas and Haley just stood and looked around, the house was huge. So many rooms and balconies, with a sea view.

'Have you guys seen this?' came Teresa's voice, one of the cheerleaders. She passed the copy of Thud magazine to Brooke. High school fear leader, was the comic strips name. It was Peyton's, but nobody knew that, and that was the way she liked it. Brooke felt scandalized at the thought of somebody exposing her world for what it was, at least from the outsider's perspective anyway. Brooke analysed it, along with a couple of her friends, and the third picture was of a cheerleader having sex with a guy with his hat on. When Brooke made a comment about this, Nathan looked at Peyton, he knew it was her strip, he wears his hat during sex. Peyton realised Nathan knew and tried to cover her tracks.

'Its just a stupid comic strip, who cares right?'

'Its more like sucky, whoever it is doesn't know the first thing about it. They make it seem so…' As Brooke spoke, Peyton looked toward Lucas, he looked back. She knew he would know what to say, he always does.

'Shallow.' Lucas finished the sentence for Brooke.

'Where's the keg?' Peyton said, to get out of there.

Haley and Lucas walked off, Haley went to find a bathroom and Luke found a game of I have never to part take in. Nathan patronized him by trying to explain the game. Soon enough it was Nathan's turn.

'I have never had a father that wished I was a stain on the bed sheets.' Lucas looked at him and his eyes bore through his flesh and bone right to his soul, if looks could kill, Nathan would have died. Lucas sighed deeply, not taking his eyes from Nathan. Peyton looked worried and appauled Nathan could say something like that to Lucas. Lucas walked over to Nathan, staying calm and put the cup down in front of him.

'Then your welcome to mine.'

Peyton left the game after Nathan's turn, she'd had enough. She saw Haley and got talking to her about Nathan.

'Maybe you could teach him to stop being such a jackass.'

'I will put that on the list of things.'

'Just be careful, ok?' Peyton paused, then it hit her.

'Does Lucas know you're helping Nathan?' Haley looked all around the room but couldn't find any words to speak. Peyton smiled

'You say a lot when you keep your mouth shut, its ok though, I can keep mine shut too.'

Lucas caught up with Haley at a cabinet with photos of Nathan, Dan and basketball on it.

Lucas slammed a photo of Dan and Nathan face down.

'What happened?' Haley asked

'Oh same old crap, he thinks if he keeps hammering me I'll quit the team.'

'What'd he do this time?'

'Made some feeble comment, not gonna let it get to me.'

'Yeah, obviously that's working out for you' Haley said in a sarcastic tone.

'Luke have you guys actually ever talked?'

'Yeah sure we've traded emails too!' Yet another sentence dripping with sarcasm.

'I'm just saying your so hypersensitive around each other and I get it, I just think that maybe everything he says you take the wrong way and vice versa.'

'Ok, there is no misunderstanding what he said, and why are you defending him?'

'I'm just trying to bring some perspective, I mean it's a really screwy situation and I am sure that having you around isn't any easier for him than it is for you.'

'Ok, tell me I'm not hearing this?'

'Then what are you doing here Lucas? Obviously you're looking for something, right?'

'I'm not gonna let him win'

'Fine, don't let him win, I'm gonna go home.'

'Haley!'

'Nope.' With that Haley turned and went to leave. On her way out she saw Nathan

'Are you leaving?'

'Nathan, we had a deal, you promised you would be nice.'

'I am nice, I invited him to this stinking party didn't I?'

'What for, so you could pick on him in public? What did you say anyway?'

'Oh man is that what…I made a lame joke, I mean the guys sometimes get kinda rowdy with each other, I was just trying to include him, he took it the wrong way.'

'Well maybe you need to rethink your approach.'

'Well you're his friend, how do I handle this?'

'It's easy, stop being such a jerk.'

Lucas made his way onto the balcony at the back of the house, Peyton was sitting on a swing.

'He really slammed you.'

'I don't care what he thinks.'

'Neither do I'

'Oh yeah, why are you drinking?' Lucas bent down in front of her.

'So I'm confused, you wanna be anonymous, but you let the world watch you on a webcam.'

'The world isn't watching me, though I guess you are?' This made Peyton smile. He was watching her. Lucas smiled too.

'Ok, the point is you wanna express yourself but you don't want people to know it's you.'

'I guess I'm just a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch..'

'Or maybe just a tortured artist.' Peyton really didn't like the way he could do that at this moment in time, he could read her like a book, because he was very much the same.

'Look I don't need you defending me and my work, I don't need you analyzing or interpreting me either, in fact I'm pretty sure I don't need you at all.'

'Pretty sure?' Peyton took a swig of her drink, damn why does he always know what to say. She may not need him, but she sure as hell wanted him. He understood her like nobody else, he knew what to say, he was hot, kind and so sweet as Brooke put it.

That was when he heard it, the tape of his mum's prom. Karen and Dan were there at their prom, king and queen that year. They were being asked about their future, marriage and kids.

'Who's the girl?' Somebody asked. By now Lucas had tears in his eyes.

'My mum.' Nathan was looking at Lucas with a look of glee in his eyes, Lucas had a mixed expression, pain and hurt combined with anger and hate.

'At least the dreams came true for one of em' Nathan said in Lucas' direction.

'Yeah, except for the happy part right?' He responded.

Lucas couldn't stay here to be humiliated any longer. He looked to the ceiling, why did he come here? Peyton for the 4th or 5th time that night looked scandalized, her boyfriend was a jackass, and she hated him right now. Brooke's feelings were pretty much the same.

Lucas was hurting, exactly as Nathan had planned. Lucas walked toward the door and as he was passing Nathan he stopped and stood still. Nathan turned his head towards Lucas. The room was silent. Lucas shoved Nathan against the wall making sure he put maximum force into it. Lucas didn't turn back. He left without another word. Nathan laughed to himself with many of the other jocks in the room, Brooke and Peyton didn't seem to be amused.

Nathan was looking out onto the beach half an hour later, when he spotted somebody sitting on his or her own at the end of he pier. He walked out, and realized it was Haley, hadn't she gone home already?

Well it turned out that the cab she had ordered never came, she told Nathan she didn't think it was a good idea that she continued to tutor him, it was causing friction between her and Lucas even though he didn't know about it, and Nathan was still being a jerk to him. Nathan opened up to her about the fact he sometimes thought it would be easier to quit the team, to get his dad off his back. If she stopped tutoring him like she wanted to at this point., then it might be doing him a favour anyway. Haley was still contemplating what to do, when she thought she'd better find Lucas and smooth things over with him. Nathan told her he'd left, neglecting to mention the fact it was his entire fault that he had.

Haley started to leave but Nathan couldn't let her walk, even thought he was a jackass most of the time, he was different around Haley, he felt like he could open up more. Eventually Haley agreed and Nathan drove her home.

At the party, Peyton was sitting on the stairs, wondering about her relationship with Nathan and about Lucas' mum, Karen. Brooke came stumbling down the stairs from the bathroom in her inebriated state. Peyton asked her if she thought they would all end up like Karen. Brooke couldn't remember who Karen was due to the amount of alcohol she'd drank. Peyton informed her who she was, and Brooke understood the question to be about having a child that early on in life.

'Not with the proper birth control we won't' was her response. Peyton didn't mean it like that and said so before stating what she did mean.

'She was our age when that tape was made Brooke, in a lot of ways were just like her. Don't you think it's awful how she just let Nathan's dad treat her like crap.'

'Yeah, but honey that doesn't mean we're like her, maybe it means you're like her.' Brooke got up and gave Peyton a friendly pat on the leg before walking off to find more alcohol. Peyton thought about what Brooke had said, she was right, she let Nathan treat her like crap all the time. But tonight was the night that would all stop. Brooke had helped her make that decision.

When Nathan drops Haley off, he explains the full situation with his dad, basketball and him. If he loses basketball, then he wont get into college and his dreams are over, his grades are so bad that he is nearly ineligible to play. If he cant play ten his dad will lose his dream too, and he'll destroy Nathan as well as himself. Haley is the one person who can change that. She decides against her better judgement, that she will continue to tutor him if he lays of Lucas.

Nathan tears off in Peyton's car, and in passing one of the junctions on his way home, Lucas sees somebody driving Peyton's car like a lunatic, and is worried. So he starts to follow. The next thing he sees is Peyton's car crash into a lamppost. He stops his truck and jumps out, only to find out that it was Nathan who was driving.

'Peyton, you ok?' He starts as he jumps out the truck.

'Yeah she's fine, can't say the same for her car though.' Nathan paused to grab a bag of beer he had in the back of the car

'And what the hell were you doing, following my girlfriend'

'I wasn't, look I thought she was driving and she was drinking' Nathan turns his back on Lucas and starts to walk away.

'Where are you going?'

'Back to the party, dumbass.'

'What and you're just gonna leave her car like this?'

'Yeah, and if you're standing there you can watch me.'

'You know this is a crime.'

'So call the cops.'

'Nathan, you can't walk away from this. I saw you do it.'

'No, you didn't see me do it. Cos I was with Tim the whole time, which is exactly what he's gonna say if anybody asks him, he owes me. So looks like it's your word against ours man. You can guess how that's gonna go down.' Lucas knew he was right, Lucas had witnessed it but Dan would worm his way into the scenario and clear Nathan's name.

'So you're just gonna lie and walk away. What about Peyton? You know, you're girlfriend?' Nathan just sighed to himself, with a smug grin on his face.

'The cars registered in her name.'

'Yeah and you know what, come to think of it, like you said. She was really drunk last time I saw her. Maybe she did this. But then again all I see is a wrecked car, and you.'

Lucas knew he couldn't get through to Nathan about what he'd done, just like he knew Nathan couldn't get him charged with it, but Peyton on the other hand could get tied up in this and Lucas couldn't let that happen. He towed the car with his truck back to Keith's garage, and called Keith. He met him there. Keith was quite pissed off, he could lose his licence, even though in his heart he knew that Nathan shouldn't be allowed to get away with it and Lucas had done the right thing. Keith knew better than anybody what Dan was like, he would get his own way with this just like he did with everything else. Lucas said he'd pay for the work on it, Keith was struggling as it was. He drove Luke home after they covered the car. What Lucas had done was a crime too.

Karen was just packing up at the café when Deb walked in, the atmosphere wasn't pleasant. Until Karen broke the ice by accusing Deb of spying or threatening her on Dan's behalf. Deb defended herself and told Karen she did not care what had happened in the past between her and Dan or Lucas and Nathan. She hoped it wouldn't effect the two of them.

The party at the beach house was over, and Peyton was struggling to believe what Nathan had done to Lucas. She was watching the tape again, Nathan walked past her and was standing behind her when she spoke.

'You reinvented cruel tonight.'

'It was a joke.'

'Funny how you were the only one laughing.'

'Like you and your stupid comic strip?' Nathan sighed

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.'

'I'm sorry is getting a little old with you Nathan.'

'I know, I just can't remember a time when things were this bad.' Peyton turned around to face him.

'Where have you been for the past two hours?'

'I went on a beer run.'

'To where? Canada?'

'Nathan I wanna go home, but I cant cos it seems my car's missing. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?'

'Err, I think Tim took it.'

'You think.'

'Well, he wanted to take Brooke home so I told him he could borrow it.' Peyton looked at him, disbelieving what he'd just said.

'I didn't think you'd care.' was Nathan's response to her facial expression. Peyton picked up a cup near her.

'I never told a ridiculous lie to my girlfriends face, drink up.' Peyton paused. 'Brooke got a ride home with Teresa after you disappeared. Wanna play again?'

'Ok so then it was some other girl. I don't know. What's the big deal anyway? I knew you were gonna stay here.'

'So you gave away my car?'

'Look whatever. I'm going to bed, are you coming?'

'Yeah, that what I'm gonna do! I cannot believe you just asked me that with a straight face.' Peyton turned away from him, she was pissed at him, big time. He'd shown his true colours for all to see.

Lucas was at home when his mum came in, both of them had interesting nights. Karen could tell Lucas was in a bad mood, so se tried to lighten the mood by telling him about a water main that she needed his help to fix in the café. His mood didn't alter, so she asked him what was wrong. He explained all about how he knew Karen and Dan talked about marriage and about the beach house. He was angry with his mum for the fact she didn't make Dan give her what she was entitled to. He voiced this, before storming off to bed.

It was morning, and Peyton had slept on the couch. There was a knocking on the door, and she yelled for Nathan to answer it. He didn't come, so she rolled over to see it was Tim at the door. Perfect, maybe he'd bought her car back. She asked him where her car was, and he was completely oblivious to where her car was. Nathan had appeared and Tim had looked at him and then back at Peyton, Peyton wasn't stupid and saw his expression change, she knew he hadn't had her car. She turned back to Nathan and asked him where her car was? He had no way out this time.

Back at Lucas', he apologized to his mum for what he had said, and she told him that if Dan had given her money he would have felt like he was entitled to have a say in how Lucas was raised, and Karen didn't want that. Lucas told Karen about his antics of the night before, before leaving to find Keith.

At the Scott household, Nathan was the topic of conversation. Keith had called and told Deb about the hit and run Nathan had been involved in, in Peyton's car. Dan tried to brush it off, but Deb wasn't having it. Nathan came home right in the middle of their argument.

Lucas was at Keith's garage when Nathan walked in, this surprised him, but Keith told him he'd phoned Deb. Nathan offered to pay for the damage but Lucas refused, he just wanted him to leave him alone. Nathan left the garage and went over to Peyton's to try and sort things out, but she was pissed at him and explained how she saw him clearly last night, he was an ass to everyone and she had had enough of it, they were finished, for good.

The morning came, and Lucas made his way over to see Haley, hadn't spoken to her since the party. He stepped into the café.

'Hey, I was beginning to think I'd never see you again. You're avoiding me right?'

'A little.'

'Luke, I was just trying to help. You just like jumped down my throat. We've always been able to talk about stuff, you know. I just had this idea that if you could see things from Nathan's side.' Haley looked up at Lucas, his expression hadn't changed. 'You're just a real pain in the butt sometimes.' Haley picked up the cleaning agent she was using to clean the counter and sprayed some at him, Lucas smiled.

'Yeah well at least we can still be honest with each other.'

'Yeah, at least.'

'So, if anything was going on with you, anything important or weird, confusing. You could still be honest with me about that right.'

'Yeah, of course.' Lucas sighed as he dropped Haley's hat onto the counter.

'You left that in Peyton's car.'

Lucas looked her in the eye before turning around to leave, why had she lied to him? More over, why was she with Nathan? Haley felt herself go numb, he knew she'd been with him and she'd lied to him about it, that was going to hurt him a lot, but he still didn't know that shed been doing it for him. She didn't know what to say. Lucas was pissed. He left without another word. The two brothers worlds had entwined over a matter of days and neither one of them were liking the consequences.


	5. Past and Present

Peyton Sawyer was sitting in her car revving her engine whilst waiting at the traffic lights. Lucas was in the café, excited to have gotten this week's edition of Thud magazine. He skipped through the pages until he found Peyton's comic strip. It was a darker strip than those she'd done before, and Lucas was worried about her. It depicted traffic lights starting on green and finishing with all three of the lights red, this picture read 'People always leave.' Someone close to Peyton had left, Lucas didn't know whom though. Just as he was thinking about this, the door to the café opened and Haley stepped in, but when she looked up and saw him, she turned and left.. They had barely spoken since Lucas had found out she'd been with Nathan the night of the party. He didn't want to carry on doing this though because he missed having her around. He followed her outside and called after her.

'Haley, how long are we gonna do this?'

'Do what?'

'Avoid each other.'

'You tell me, you're the one who's upset.'

'And you're the one who lied to me.'

'I don't know what to say to you Luke.'

'Just explain to me whey you were with Nathan huh? I mean considering the past few weeks and what he's done.'

'I can't' she lied.

'You know how I feel about him Haley.' Lucas said before turning around. He knew she was lying to him again.

'Lucas, fine.' Luke turned around, Haley couldn't keep avoiding her best friend. Lucas didn't want to keep doing it either.

'Yes, I know how you feel about him, but there is something you don't know.' Lucas continued to look at her with a serious hardened facial expression.

'I promised him I'd tutor him if he left you alone.' All anger drained from Lucas' face.

'What?'

'I'm doing it for you Luke.' Haley finished before turning her back and walking away. She knew she shouldn't have lied to him about it. Lucas looked devastated, she'd been doing this for him? And he'd been such a jerk to her about it.

Lucas heard wheels screeching in the distance and turned to look, Peyton was driving her car very fast through dozens of red lights. Why is she doing this?

The following morning, Haley was at work and Lucas was sitting in the café. They were tiptoeing around each other and neither one of them liked it.

'I'm an idiot.'

'I know.'

'I'm sorry, I miss hanging out with ya hales.'

'Yeah I miss hanging out with you too.'

'Listen, I appreciate everything you did for me. I do, Haley. But how about you let me handle the team from now on ok?'

'Ok.'

'So you can stop tutoring Nathan now' Lucas tried, with a hopeful look on his face. Haley however never went back on her word.

'Um….no I can't.'

'Haley.' Lucas tried again.

'Lucas I cant, I promised him, and if I break that promise then I'm just as bad as you think he is.' Haley walked off, annoyed that he best friend didn't understand that. Even if it was Nathan, and no matter what Haley did, he was still a complete jackass to him. Lucas sighed to himself as one of the customers tapped him on the shoulder and showed him an article about him and Dan. Making it sound like he, Nathan and Dan were all one big happy family.

The same article was being read in the Scott household. Nathan had discovered it. Dan was not happy about it at all. Deb tried to diffuse the situation, but Dan wouldn't budge, nor eat breakfast. Nathan left his parents to argue while he made his way to school. Deb tried again.

'You know, there is a chance that Lucas and Nathan could get along if their father encouraged it.'

'True, but there is also a chance hell could freeze over.' Dan was not budging on this, why? That was the real question?

At school that day, Nathan tried to talk to Peyton but she just dismissed him, they were definitely over for good. Brooke was trying her luck with Lucas, but he only had eyes for one girl. Nathan and Haley were getting along well, which only made Lucas angry. He was starting to feel a little alone. Basketball was going well still, and the next game on the agenda was the father/son game. Lucas thought he'd skip it, until Whitey had some kind words of encouragement.

'I thought you were through hiding from Dan?'

'I am.'

'Well then, wouldn't it be fun to dunk on him.' Whitey smiled at Lucas, and Lucas laughed back, that would be satisfying.

Whilst basketball practice was going on, cheer practice was too. But Peyton clearly had something on her mind. Brooke tried to correct something she had been doing wrong in the routine, but she didn't want any advice and bit Brooke's head off. Brooke, who did not understand why Peyton was so upset tried to talk to her.

'Look I'm really sorry things didn't work out with you and Nathan but don't go all Mariah on me ok?'

'You think this is about Nathan' Brooke moved her head slightly to one side as if to ask 'then what is it about?' Peyton continued her tirade toward Brooke.

'You're not even close, you're not even in the neighbourhood of close.'

'Peyton, what's wrong?'

'What's wrong is how pointless all of this is.'

'Stop saying that.'

'No, because it's true. What different does it make if you sleep with the popular guy, you go to the right party or you know the moves to some moronic cheer to do with some lame ass game I couldn't care less about.' Peyton dropped her pompoms and marched off out the door. The basketball squad had heard the whole thing, so had Whitey, he was concerned about her, as was Lucas. Brooke was embarrassed by the whole scene and left the court. Whitey called time on practice soon after, and Lucas made his way to see Keith.

'Hey, you're not working today.' Keith said as he saw Lucas enter the garage.

'Yeah, I have a favour to ask. There's this father/son charity basketball game, and Whitey says I gotta play so you interested?' Keith's face lit up.

'Yeah, yeah ok!' Keith exclaimed. Lucas had made his day, he'd always though Keith was pretty much his father anyway, so Keith was delighted Luke had asked him.

'Of course I might be a little out of shape, plus not to mention I wasn't worth a crap in high school.' Keith and Lucas laughed.

'Well that's better for us, right?' Why don't you start coming down to the court with us?'

'Hang with a member of the Scott basketball dynasty?' Keith said in a mocking tone as he picked up that morning's paper. He laughed.

'So how you doing with that?'

'What're you gonna do, sucks for my mum.'

'Yeah, what about you?'

'Honestly, I can't stand being connected with Nathan or Dan.' At that precise moment Dan came skidding to a halt in front of the pair of them on a pushbike. He wanted to go for some cardio exercise. Keith agreed, and went over to Lucas who'd turned his back. Dan asked if Keith wanted to buy any charity tickets to the father/son game, Keith told him he was playing as a stand in for Lucas. Dan being the ass he was, told the pair of them not to soil the Scott family name. Keith tried to make it into a joke, but he'd stepped over the line with Lucas. He felt he had no responsibility to the name Scott. He told Keith he wanted to change his name. The last thing connecting Dan and Lucas would be erased.

Dan went to the school in the morning and tried to get Whitey to disallow Lucas' attempt to get Keith to play. Whitey wasn't having any of it, he knew Dan would be embarrassed if Lucas played, let alone with his brother as Lucas' stand in father. Whitey knew that and pressed home the point, there was nothing Dan could do about it. Whitey told him that scoring 100 points in that gym, would not erase the fact that Dan was Lucas' father and it wouldn't wipe away the feeling he got in his stomach whenever he sees him, knowing its his son, and he never claimed him. Whitey was a wise old man, and had an answer for many things; Dan couldn't get over the fact that his answers were almost always right. That was why the pair of them fell out in the first place, and it was also the reason Dan still had a problem with Whitey all these years later.

Lucas was on top of the café by himself shooting around the mini golf course he and Haley had built up there when his mother came up to him. She wanted to talk with him about changing his name. She explained to him about what happened back when she was pregnant, that Dan had his basketball scholarship and was off to college without her. But, he changed his mind, he said he would finish the semester at college and come home, to be with her and Lucas. But when Lucas was born, and Karen said his name was Lucas Scott, Dan never showed up. But she then went on to say how Keith had only ever cried once in all the time she'd known him, 30 odd years. That was when he held Lucas for the first time. He was a Scott too. Lucas considered that, Keith had always been his father figure and he was a Scott too, maybe he could keep the name, but for Keith, not Dan.

Peyton was sitting on her own in the graveyard, trying to light a cigarette when coach Whitey Durham walked into sight. Whitey knew what was going on, he didn't miss a trick. He talked to Peyton about her mother, and tried to make her feel better. He explains that he is there because of his wife, she died around the same time as her mum. Both of them were grieving.

Nathan was worried about her, but still he had no clue that she wasn't in such a bad mood because of him. Lucas was worried about her too, so when he saw her sitting at a green light from the café, he ran outside and tried to stop Peyton from driving the car. He was determined to help.

'Why do you do this?' Peyton didn't respond, so he jumped into the car.

'If I were you, I'd get back out now.'

'Not 'til you tell me what's going on.' Peyton didn't respond, but Lucas didn't budge, and the light went to amber and then red. Peyton put her foot down. The car tore off down the road through countless red lights. Lucas couldn't understand what she was doing and tried to help, she had to know he was there for her.

'Come on, slow down Peyton, come on.' Peyton still didn't respond and they went through another red light.

'Slow the car down' he tried again. 'Peyton, slow the car down.' Peyton didn't listen, she continued going but she did explain why she was doing it..

'She was driving to school to pick me up, she was late so she ran a red light. It was one light at the wrong split second and it ended for her.' She finished before slamming the breaks on and stopping the car at the side of the road.

'My mum ran one red light, I run 'em all the time and nothing happens. Its not fair.'

'No it's not.'

'You can get out now.'

'Or I can stay if you want.' Peyton paused briefly after his response, he really cared for her and she realised that but she looked so vulnerable in front of him and she didn't want that. She didn't open up to anyone easily and that wasn't about to change.

'No, you can't.' Lucas looked at her and wanted to stay more than anything but he knew it would only upset her, so he would have to try another time. He got out of the car and Peyton drove off.

Dan had shown up at Keith's garage for the second time in a week, Keith considered this to be a bad thing. It was also a new record. Dan and Keith had always had their differences, and that hadn't changed when Dan grew up to be the man he was now. Keith asked hi why he had told Lucas he didn't deserve the name Scott, Dan merely followed it up because he doesn't. This riled Keith, Dan was his father and therefore he deserves that name. Keith stated this and Dan became even smugger, he told Keith he was no husband or father. He'd come to goad Keith over the fact he was taking part in the father/son game because Lucas had asked him to. Keith had heard enough.

'How much does a suit like that cost?' he asked his brother. Dan had no response, only a smug smile. Keith continued

'Cos it's gonna look like hell when I lay you out all over that greasy floor.'

'Come on big brother…' Keith cut him off

'That's right, BIG brother. It doesn't matter what you did on that basketball court a lifetime ago, and no matter what you do now, I'll always be your big brother. So guess what Danny boy, it was my name first, it's Lucas' name now. There's nothing you can do about it.'

'Ok Keith'

'You know, you can be ashamed of me, and you can be ashamed of Lucas, but what makes you think we aren't just as ashamed of you? Now get out of my shop.'

Nathan was being tutored by Haley at home, but not much work was getting done, all Nathan could think about was Peyton. He was opening up to Haley, and she did like that. He was different toward her than toward anybody else. She had graded his quiz and he had improved remarkably, her tutoring him was paying off.

Peyton wandered through the boys locker room right after practice, as the guys were all showering and getting changed, but she didn't even sneak a glance at any of them, she continued until she got to the office. Whitey was surprised to see her, but he didn't mind when she asked if they could talk. They sat down and began talking about whom they had lost.

Before long, Whitey and Peyton had left the school grounds and were talking over by the bridge. Whitey had an unlit cigar in his hand. They stopped about half way along to admire the view.

'How long have you been coaching?'

'Too long.' Came the short snappy response.

'Do you ever wonder about it?'

'What?'

'I mean you've spent your whole life watching boys play a game.' Whitey laughed.

'Well, id prefer to think that I was teaching them to play.' Whitey paused and laughed again. 'Yeah sometimes I think about the conversations that went unfinished between my wife and me. Holidays I missed cos I was off coaching somewhere. That's when I come closest to thinking it was a mistake.' Both of them paused.

'Do you miss her?'

'Everyday…Peyton, its hard to lose somebody. I spent a lot of time searching for reasons, for answers, but you cant find what's not there. It just happens.'

'So you gonna light that thing or not?' Peyton asked whilst pointing toward the large cigar in Whitey's hand.

'No, I used to smoke cigars but I haven't smoked one since I lost Camilla. I don't even carry matches anymore.' Peyton looked down at the ground.

'I don't guess I've been much help to you, but I do know one thing. Your mother's proud of you.' Whitey stepped back from the side of the bridge and smiled 'Take care of yourself kiddo.'

He turned around and walked away leaving Peyton thinking to herself.

Lucas was on the roof of the café, and Haley was there too. She had been playing mini golf, he had been there a few minutes but had said nothing, the two of them were still not on the best of terms. When he did eventually go over towards her, she stopped playing and looked up at him. She sighed, their friendship was more important to her than anything at this moment in time. She explained that to him, and he understood, she explained she felt worthy when she tutors somebody and they get it. Like he does when he plays basketball. Lucas wasn't happy that she was tutoring Nathan but as long as it was just tutoring then he would let it go.

A few hours later, Lucas and Keith were playing a one on one game at the river court, when Keith bought up the subject of name changing. He didn't want Lucas to change his name, he explained he knew he wasn't his father but he just wished Luke wouldn't rush into changing it just because of Dan. Keith explained his past with Dan in a little more detail than Lucas had heard before, and said he was honoured that Lucas had asked him to play. Lucas was honoured he'd accepted, they had a huge mutual respect for each other. Luke was still worried about Peyton though and wanted to go find her. So he set off to try after saying goodbye to Keith.

He found her on the bridge, drawing in her sketchbook.

'Hey, I've been thinking about you.'

'Try a cold shower.' Lucas smiled at the warm gesture that his caring nature had gotten from Peyton.

'Sorry, tee'd yourself up for that one.'

'Yeah I guess so, how you doing?'

'Let's see, I broke up with my boyfriend, my mum's dead and my dad's away on a job.'

'What's your dad do?'

'He captains a dredging boat. He's normally here for this warped anniversary, but this year he sent his sympathies in an email. Oh, I read the article, sounds like you guys are just one big happy family.'

'Its kinda ironic huh! You know I would gladly erase my dad if it could bring back your mum. I wish I could change it for ya.' Peyton didn't know what to say, were there actually people who existed that would say something like that? Even if the father being erased was Dan. Peyton felt how much Lucas truly cared.

'Thank you.' That thanks was heart felt, it was the first one that felt like she meant it. She didn't want to spoil the moment though.

'I gotta go.' Peyton began walking away.

'Hey Peyton?'

Peyton turned around with a broad smile on her face.

'Don't ruin it ok?' She turned back around, knowing that the feelings she was developing for Lucas, were being returned.

Dan Scott was sitting down at home enjoying a glass of whiskey. He was enjoying a conversation with his wife reminiscing about the past, when he played basketball before he got injured. The two of them looked very much the happy couple. It was very clear though that Dan missed basketball. But he took it a step too far when he said it was the best it ever got for him. Dan was beginning to lose sight of who he is, he was living in the past. Deb couldn't help but feel hurt that Dan thought his best times were before Nathan and her.

Nathan meanwhile, had journeyed to Peyton's house. She was painting in her room. Nathan wanted her back, but she clearly didn't. Peyton had a lot on her mind with her mum's death and whatnot. Nathan though was too interested in talking about his own problems. He told her how his dad was hammering him, and how his mum just wanted to hang out with him. Peyton brushed him off, she had bigger things to deal with. He invited her to the game before telling her he missed her. She clearly didn't feel the same way.

Nathan made it to the game and saw Lucas, he knew how he could get to him. So when he saw Haley walking towards him and Lucas in the distance, he showed her his quiz grade from that day at school. He held his arms out for a hug, knowing the affection would annoy the hell out of Lucas. It had the desired effect. Lucas hated it and made his way inside.

The fathers and the sons were in neighbouring locker rooms, the fathers all respected Dan for his basketball playing ability. They also respected Keith as a person. On the other side of the door, the sons were ready for the game, it was a friendly game, nothing on the line and they could enjoy themselves. Though Nathan knew that the pressure was on him because his dad was an ass.

Before the game Haley was trying to talk to Lucas, but he was still pissed and ignored her, she didn't have a clue what she had done.

The game itself was a very one sided affair, the sons disgraced the fathers, but it was enjoyable to watch and play in, the fathers loved it. All but one, the sons would do tricks on their fathers, but Dan did not like it one bit. Nathan beat him with his tricks and Dan hated being embarrassed. But to everyone else on the court, he was old and the sons were young. They are the good ones now. All in all everyone had a good time until half time, where Dan had to put his boot in. He couldn't accept losing, and challenged Nathan to bring his best game and see who's the better player. Keith helped him out of it and made light of the situation.

Haley caught up with Lucas at half time and confronted him about why he was pissed at her, he told her about the fact he saw Nathan and her hugging. She tried to explain but Lucas noticed her bracelet, and he instantly knew it was from Nathan. He wanted to believe her, that nothing was going on with her and Nathan. But it was hard.

The second half was fine until the commentator made it interesting, setting the scores level, next basket wins. Dan fouled Nathan deliberately so that he couldn't get the winning basket, showing his true colours. Everybody watching was not impressed. Nathan wasn't either, so when he had the ball next he dropped it on purpose. His dad didn't deserve his best game. The next time Dan had the ball in the sons D, Nathan was all over him like a rash. Dan couldn't score until Nathan told him that he didn't deserve his best game and that he dropped the ball on purpose, he gave Dan the opportunity to score by stepping out the way and Dan took it. Nathan couldn't believe it. That was his father.

Meanwhile Peyton was driving around through red lights the whole game, she was in a bad way, and it all got to her when she nearly crashed, she went through a red light but avoided the car with her brakes at the last moment. She cried for a long time afterwards. She needed someone to be there for her, she was all alone.

After the game Lucas told Keith that he was going to keep the name Scott. Because Keith wears it well, and Lucas wants to wear it just as well.

Nathan found Peyton wandering around after the game, and was completely shocked when Peyton told him that her mother had died 7 years ago that exact night. Nathan never asked, so he didn't know. Peyton wasn't at the game for him. She told him so, just as Lucas walked out of the door Nathan asked her why she was there. She turned and saw Lucas, she knew that he was the reason she was there. Nathan could see it by the way she looked at him. Lucas was worried about her, but she just walked past. She clearly didn't want to feel vulnerable in front of him, maybe she just needed to see him to feel like she wasn't alone. She drove home safely that night.

Chapter 6

School began the day of this weeks game, it was an away game. Haley and Lucas were walking to class.

'Luke, you're cool with this right? I mean last week when you said you didn't trust me…'

'I know, I didn't mean it alright, I meant I don't trust Nathan.'

'Hey you got a second?' Came Peyton's voice as she walked toward them.

'Speaking of…' Haley said. She clearly didn't trust Peyton either. Haley wandered of to class

'So last week sucked, I just wanted to say thanks.' She handed over a CD to Lucas that said P.S WHATEVER on it.

'You made me a mix?'

'Trying to square my karma.' Lucas was grateful, and amused by the situation.

'Uhuh, does this mean were dating?'

'You've got a long bus ride tonight, I had some free time, don't read to much into it.' Peyton smiled as she left Lucas pondering what just happened. He did love her smile though.

Nathan caught up with Haley and asked her to come to the game, Haley wasn't sure if she should. Nathan made her laugh and he was sincere around her, not like with anyone else.

Mouth and Haley were watching the game, Mouth commentating for his website.

Brooke and Peyton were walking onto the court in their cheerleading outfits, talking about the whole dating drama that's going on.

'So Lucas looks even hotter in blue you should totally hook up with him.'

'Stop it.' Peyton laughed to herself.

'At the very least you're due for a little rebound action, unless you're still into Nathan?'

'I'm not.'

'Alright, since you're my pal you can have a courtesy hold on Lucas for the weekend but after that he's fair game.'

'He's already fair game. Thanks.'

'So what's the story with that one anyway?' Brooke pointed at Haley.

'She's tutoring Nathan, supposedly.'

'And hanging out with Lucas. Right were supposed to believe she's just friends with both of them.' Nathan looked over towards Haley and acknowledged her being there with a nod as Brooke said this.

'Did you see that?'

'See what?'

'Nathan just gave her the nod.'

'What nod?'

'The, lets hook up after the game nod.' Brooke paused. 'Wanna know what I think? I think Nathan likes tutor girl, but I think tutor girl likes Lucas, and I know I like Lucas and I dunno who the hell you like anymore.' Peyton sighed.

'This is all turning into one love…rectangle plus one, whatever that is.' Brooke smiled, as Peyton laughed at her stupidity.

The game was started, and it was in the second quarter, when Nathan started having a go at Lucas. Lucas would normally take the high road and walk away but Nathan had a habit of getting to him. Eventually he'd had enough of his goading after Nathan had suggested he would get with Haley. The free throws they were waiting for went in and Lucas jogged to Peyton.

'Hey, so I saw Nathan in the shower…yeah its no wonder you broke up with him.' Brooke was in hysterics as Peyton laughed. Nathan saw red and threw the ball at Lucas' back. Lucas turned and shoved Nathan. A fight broke out, and Brooke was shoved to the ground hurting her ankle. The referee threw both of them from the game. It was lucky they had such a big lead or they'd have lost the game.

Later on, halfway home, Lucas and Nathan were kicked off the bus. They would have to work together to get home.

Brooke was in the medical room getting some treatment, but she didn't really want any. She bribed the doctor into some painkillers and gulped them down instantly. She was wasted in a matter of minutes. Haley had missed the last bus, and so she helped Peyton and Brooke to the car before Brooke named Haley, Brooke. The three of them would be together for the car ride.

Nathan and Lucas started to walk after establishing that their valuables were on the bus and they only had the option of walking.


End file.
